iOmg Shugo Chara! Style
by SpiraTheAnimeGirl
Summary: "You can't kiss and snuggle with pocky Rima." Rima kisses her pocky stick. "Oh. Oh pocky!" Who would have thought that so much hate could turn into love? RimaHiko
1. Chapter 1

**Spira: Im am here finally with my new idea!**

**Charm: WooHoo!**

**Kathy: Yay!**

**Spira: Oh yeah. People this is Kathy. My crazy, random, eating almost anything best friend.**

**Kathy: Hi! Unfountonatly I don't have any charas. Im part of a whole made-up series.**

**Spira: Yup. Well anyways I had this Idea in my head for quiet some time now and said hey why not write it out y'know.**

**Kathy: Yep. So now please enjoy this Shugo Chara! story.**

**Harmony: Spira-san doesn't own anything. iCarly belongs to Dan Schnider and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit. Everything in the story will not be completely related to the episode of iOmg. **

_iOmg Shugo Chara! Style_

"This is for all students. Warning: If you fall asleep, the school is not responsible for anything that Rima Mashiro might draw on your foreheads. Study hard and prosper," Tsukasa said on the microphone. The students of Seiyo Academy where getting ready for their annual over night science project fix-up. This is when all the students stay over at school to do all-nighter work on their science projects for the rest of the school year.

"Rima are you sure you don't want to call your mom and tell her you'll be here?"

"Sheesh Amu. If I wanted to call her I would have done it already or better yet tell her when I left out the house you know."

"Sorry. I just know that they're over protective and stuff."

Amu and Rima were walking trough the halls of Seiyo Academy looking for their partners. Amu was working with Kairi and Kukai on a reaction test on different things, while Rima was working with Kirishima and Nagihiko on a face emotion project. Amu still didn't get why Rima would work with Nagihiko. She was acting rather strange over the past few days.

"Amu-Chan, Rima-Chan."

The blond and pinkette turned to see their purple headed friend, Nagihiko along with Kirishima. "There you are Cross-dresser I was looking all over for you guys!"

"Rima he doesn't cross-dress any more."

"Still looks like a girl so who cares."

Nagihiko paled while Kirishima laughed slightly to lighten the atmosphere. Amu then left the others with a nod as she found Kairi on his way to the project room. Rima stood in silence as her best friend left. She then turned on her heels and stared at Kirishima before asking," Did you bring the pocky?"

"Y-yes."

Rima smirked before saying a "Good Boy" and walked off to their assigned room. Nagihiko and Kirishima not knowing what was going through her head just followed.

_*With Amu, Kairi, and Kukai* _

_*Amu's POV*_

"Alright you guy so what am I doing?" Our upper class-man/ my good friend Kukai says to us.

"Well Senpai, you see that large tube over there," Kairi says to him while pointing with his pencil in hand at a tube that at least three people could fit in.

Kukai looks behind him and nods his head. "Yeah ok what about it?"

"We're going to need you to stand in that tube while we run a series of test on you so that we can-"

"Woah woah woah. You guys never told me I was going to be a human lab rat. You said you just needed my help."

"We do," I say with a smile, "It's just that we knew you wouldn't come if we told you you were going to have test run on you."

"Dang straight. Kukai is out."

"Wait Senpai!"

"What is it Sanjo?"

"You wouldn't want Utau to find these pictures you took of her would you," Kairi says with a smirk while holding up five photos of Utau from our Beach Guardian meeting.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Let's just say charas have very big mouths."

Kukai turns his head to see his chara, Daichi, quietly but very fast out the room. Kukai walks behind him and his so called 'best friend' shivers in fear.

"Eheheh. Hey Kukai I was just going to you know find Rhythm and have a small game of soccer. So um Bye!" And with that Daichi zoomed away as fast as possible.

I see Kukai about to chase after him but I step in front of him with the amazing speed of my chara change with Ran. He looks at me with a glare a bit.

"You know Kukai Utau just so happens to be number two on my speed dial," I say while holding my phone in my hand and smirking.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh come on Kukai, think about it. You're already failing miserably in science and with this it could probably boost up your grade."

"You really think Ms. Tucker will boost up my grade?"

"No need to worry Senpai. I'm one f her most favorite students I'll make sure it's boosted up."

"Alright then but if you guys make me do anything hazards I swear-"

"Oh just shut up and get in The Tube."

_*With Rima, Nagihiko, and Kirishima* _

_*Rima's POV*_

"So you mad this pocky yourself?"

"Yeah it's one of my great-grand mother's best recipes. People even tried to buy it off her because it was so good."

"She was a good woman Kirishima."

"She's still alive you know."

I pause a minute before I respond. "Even better." Well it's the truth now I can get her and Kirishima to make me pocky.

"Hey I'm back."

"Took you long enough."

"No need for attitude Rima."

"Whatever lets just get on with the thing."

"Alright then. Here Kirishima I got the video camera for you."

He replies with a great as Nagihiko hands him the 15 looking pound camera.

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Well Rima with this new device were are going to need you to sit in that chair over there," He says while pointing to a chair with a camera facing it, " And this new app we made is going to scan your face and determine what your mood is. Kirishima will record the process for notes later on."

With a shake of my head I sit down in the chair and look straight ahead at the camera. "Ok now what?"

"You just sit there and look straight at it. Don't smile or anything just give your infamous Rima Mashiro Blank Stare."

"Very funny Fujisaki."

"Thank you. Now Kirishima roll tape."

Kirishima rolls the tape and points it at Nagihiko. He then gives him a thumbs up and Nagihiko starts talking. Oh joy.

"Alright this is Nagihiko Fujisaki with test one of "Emotion Face". Test subject Rima Mashiro. Time 9:17 P.M. Alright Kirishima camera on subject please."

Kirishima puts the camera on me as Nagihiko starts up the app. I get this odd feeling while Kirishima stares at me. It's kinda...odd. I hear beeping noises from where Nagihiko is and look over his way.

"Umm everything alright?"

Nagihiko looks up frantically at me looking quiet shocked. That's odd cause I'm sooo used to seeing him either calm or giving me his evil Fujisaki smirk.

"Oh uh yeah. E-every things fine."

Kirishima looks at me with a what's-his-problem face and I just shrug. He then asks him, "So what did it say her emotion was?"

"Oh it uh came up invalid."

"Really It was working fine earlier."

"Yeah. Im gonna ask Amu for some cookies."

Nagihiko quickly closes his laptop and run out the room with it in hand. I looked completely confused then shrugged it off and went back to the oh so delicious pocky. 'Oh god how did they make this pocky so good' were my thoughts as I ate the goodness. Then did I realize KusuKusu was right next to me eating some as well. Huh, funny little things just popping out of nowhere.

_*Nagihiko's POV*_

"Amu-Chan we need to talk now!" Is what I said before grabbing her arm and yanking her into the now empty hallway.

"Hey easy there yankie. What's wrong?"

"I just did a test with Rima on the 'Emotion Face' app."

"And?"

"You'll never guess what it said," I say to her while opening my laptop in my hands. Amu-Chan comes next to me and her eyes widen in surprise.

"."

**Spira: Cliffy Time! All though you already know what's going to happen or do you~**

**Kathy: Dun Dun DUN!**

**Spira: Well people hope you liked it. It was a really inspiring idea from different writers here and the show iCarly. I wanted to start off Please no flames but criticism please. I know for a fact I'm not the best writer.**

**Charm&Harmony: R&R!**

**Kathy: Or a pound of bacon will come and hunt you down!**


	2. Rima Likes Kirishima?

**Spira: I'm back!**

**Kathy: Dude where the heck were you! **

**Spira: Well uh you see...**

**Lesy: Ok my turn to talk.**

**Kathy: Oh mah god! It's our owner!**

**Lesy: Well my laptop got a virus with something called trojin and I was away from the desktop I apologize to all that were waiting so long. **

**Spira: How come I can't announce the stuff anymore -3-?**

**Lesy: You can. But your still a made up character. I just want everyone to know that you weren't the real writer and that it's me.**

**Spira: Oh. Wait? Made-Up! I thought you said you were gonna get me published!**

**Lesy: I am! I just need to meet some professionals and get at least 3 of my books done ok? It takes time I've only been doing this for a year and a half.**

**Spira: But I've been in your head for 5 years!**

**Lesy: See that's a sign of love. Besides I'm only making minor entrances the rest is all you guys. Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara! or iOmg.**

_iOmg Shugo Chara! Style_

Recap

_"Amu-Chan we need to talk now!" Is what I said before grabbing her arm and yanking her into the now empty hallway._

_"Hey easy there yankie. What's wrong?"_

_"I just did a test with Rima on the 'Emotion Face' app."_

_"And?"_

_"You'll never guess what it said," I say to her while opening my laptop in my hands. Amu-Chan comes next to me and her eyes widen in _

_surprise._

_"."_

Chapter 2

*Amu's POV*

I look at the screen one more time to make sure I was seeing this right.

"Rima is confused? Oh wow Nagihiko, you made it seem like something more...serious."

Nagihiko then stares at me like I'm the one that's crazy. Then says "Think about it Amu-Chan. Rima-Chan has been hanging around me _and_ Kirishima alot, no?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanting to go where ever we go?"

"Yes?"

"And going to all of our basketball games?"

"Okay yes Nagi. But what's your point?"

"What if Rima-Chan is starting to like Kirishima after all these years from rejecting him. I mean she's 16 now. I think things might have changed from 3 years ago. She just might be confused about her feelings for him. If I were her I would."

I think about it taking in how much sense that made. It just seems so right! I mean everything that Nagi just said is true but also at my last sleepover I managed to hear her sleep talking about a guy in her sleep. I mean I know for a fact it was a guy by the things she was saying.

"Amu-Senpai we need to continue our project." Darn you Kairi! You have the worst timing.

"Well uh it's kinda of an emergency right now so until then you can uh go see Yaya and her project!"

"Why do I have to go see Ace?"

"I heard that if you do she might kiss you."

Silence was all I heard until Kairi started running to his now official girlfriend since last year. They look so cute together. Like the time when they-Wait! Stop Amu you have to focus getting Rima and Kirishima together.

"So what do we do Amu-Chan?"

"First we get her to confess."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"We can try. Now you go back to Kirishima and get some stuff out of him while I go find Rima."

"Hey! Are you guys gonna let me out of here?" Oh yeah forgot we had Kukai in there.

"Ummm...No?"

"Why not?"

"We don't know if your gonna run away so until then you can, uh, oh test this!"

I then turn a knob on the tube Kukai was in letting in this strange green gas. Kukai then start to swing his arms around like crazy while talking, no screaming, how disgusting the smell was. Next he takes off his shirt revealing his t-shirt and start to swing it around trying to air out the tube.

"Guys! Let me out! This tube smells like-!"

Woah'kay! We don't need everyone to hear that. I so everly dearly love this mute button. Now let's go find Rima.

*Seiyo Academy Hallway 10:20 p.m.*

*Rima's POV*

Mmmm I love the taste of pocky. So sweet and tasty.

"Rima!"

"Oh, hey Amu."

"Is that pocky?"

"Uh-huh."

"Chocolate pocky?"

"Uh-Huh~."

She then gives me this weird look. You know the ones when you know some thinks they know something but they really don't? Yeah that look.

"...What?"

"So...how's Kirishima?" Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Kirishima's cool. Why?" Poke. Poke.

"Rima stop the act."

"What act?"

"I know you like Kirishima!"

"Huh?"

"Admit it! I know you like him."

"I love pocky I'll admit that."

"Come on Rima~."

"No. I'm fine right here with my home-made pocky."

"You can't kiss and snuggle with pocky Rima."

I'll show her. Pocky is as great as any other guy. Now watch me kiss and snuggle with my dear pocky.

"Oh. Oh pocky!"

"Rima. Stop playing around."

Oh so now it's serious. Must turn back on pink-haired best friend. Commencing that...Now.

"Rima turn around and face the problem."

"No."

"Stop acting all stubborn."

"I'm not. You're the one asking me such ridiculous questions!"

"It makes logic sense!"

"Says who?"

"Says me and Nagi."

"What does that purple headed freak know?"

"He showed me the results on the 'Emotion Face' app Rima."

"I thought it came up invalid?"

"Nope," She said it while popping her 'P'. Why do people do that anyways? Guess it just seems right.

"We'll then what did it say?"

"It said you were confused. Which lead to us thinking that you've been hanging around Nagi and Kirishima alot. So that gives our conclusion that you've fallen in love with Kirishima after all these years!I mean you don't just hang around them for nothing. So that has to be it!"

"Ok what hit you in the head?"

"Nothing~! Rima you know it makes perfect sense."

"Who came up with it you or Fujisaki?"

"Well Nagi did but-"

"See I knew that you couldn't be smart enough to come to that conclusion by yourself. You saying all that doesn't even seem like you."

"Eh?"

"Let's face it Amu. Your as dense as a rock."

"What! I am not-Hey! I know what you doing you're just trying to avoid the question so you don't have to-Rima get back here!" Like I said as dense as a rock she didn't even notice me walk away. No wait she caught up. Now she's catching her breath. Here's my escape.

"You can't bury your love in pocky Rima." Was what I heard while walking away.

"I can try."

*Amu's POV*

Well that didn't work. Then again I knew it wasn't going to in the first place. Better go tell Nagihiko. No wait here he comes.

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing. Why must she be so stubborn?"

"This is Rima were talking about here, Amu."

"So? We can at least get her to confess." Well that's a start. Now he's looking at me crazy. Why don't people understand me?

"Even if we got Rima to admit she likes him how are we going to get them-"

"You've watch Animal Planet!**(A/N: I don't own ^.~) **You know that thing with...The horses."

"?" And Rima calls me dense.

"Don't you know when you want to horses to, uh, you know...'date'. They put them in the same barn together, and then they you know...turn the lights down.."

"I'm still lost." How can you be lost but your smirking your little purple head off!

"You know what I'm talking about Nagi! Why are you trying to make me say it?"

"Ok, so what you want to do is, get Rima and Kirishima, take them to a_ barn_-"

"Stop joking around Nagi! This is serious", I say while shaking him by the shoulders. Why do boys take this kind of things so un-seriously. I thought Nagi was better than- Is that headphones? I look around and notice Rhythm like three feet away from us laugh to no means end. Then I hear a 'whack' then see Temari next to him. Huh, charas really are weird, but us people have no exception either.

"Rhythm can you please undo his chara change?"

"Sure. I was just getting bored."

"I thought you guys were playing in the empty room down the hall?"

"Well we were but, Kiseki went into king mode then Iru and Yoru started playing with his crown, Pepe fell asleep, Musashi and Temari engaged in battle, which I'm guessing now is over, Eru started going on and on about love, your charas went off somewhere, and KusuKusu went to Rima." Wow all that happened. Heh, gotta admit it's kind of funny though.

"You guys can just come with me as long as you promise no more chara changes." Looks like someone came back to reality.

"No worries Nagihiko. I'll make sure Rhythm behaves."

"That goes for you too Temari."

Awwww charas are cute when they pout. Wait focus Amu. Back to the plan that's in your head.

"Nagihiko, let's go I'll explain the plan to you on the way." Man I am good. Wait is that Kairi? I thought he was with Yaya.

"Amu-Senpai, Souma-Senpai vomited in The Tube due to the bad gases." Crap.

"Do me a favor and clean it up Kairi. We're having an emergency right now." As we walk away I can hear him mumbling 'Sure leave it to the Samurai to clean up his Senpai's mess in a giant tube.' Meh he'll get over it.

*Rima's POV*

So bored. I can't even play with KusuKusu because everyone else in here can't see her. Kirishima seems to worked up in the project to notice that I'm bored. Ughhh please dear Kami-Sama let something exciting happen in the next five seconds...

"Hey guys I saw this two headed lizard**(A/N: I know it was a frog but I don't want it to be exactly like the show.) **in the music room!" Well good enough for me. But what does purple head mean about a two headed lizard? Well it can't be that exciting if no one's listening. Why can't people do that more often to him?

"Awwww come on you guys, _two heads_? You don't see that everyday. Come on I'll show you." Meh might as well play along. He's already waving his hand in a following motion.

"Yes everyone follow Nagihiko. Wait! Except you two." Ok what is the heck? One, I didn't even know Amu was there. Two, I wanna see the two headed lizard!

"What's wrong Hinamori-San?" Kirishima cut me to the chase of the question that's running through both our minds.

"Oh you know. Nagi was just over exaggerating. It was only one head nothing, you know, _that_ big." Ok what is she up to.

Now she's walking back slowly to the door. Why is her hand on the light switch? Oh my god she's going to kill us! No wait she wouldn't get away with it. She'd confess before they even ask her if she killed us. Never mind. But it is a good question to myself. What in the world is she doing? I then see the room get a little darker until it's just dim instead of bright. I then see Amu grinning like no tomorrow. What is she doing?

"I'm just going to, you know, go now." Kirishima looks at me with confusion. I just shrug my shoulders in reply. She then has her head poking out the door.

"I'm not coming back." I then see KusuKusu next to her giggling. No. Not you to Kusu. Don't go to the dark side, even if they do have really good cookies. Amu then closes the door all the way and I hear a 'click'. This is going to be one long night.

**Spira: Now how's that for another cliffy!**

**Kathy: Yeah!**

**Harmony: We would like to take the time now to thank all our reviewers**

**: Ahah! Did you know that was going to happen? If so then you're good~. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**2. Chocolate covered charas: First of let me say I was really happy when I saw you reviewed. I love the stories you written. I'm sooo glad you liked my first chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

**3. BluBluBla: Sorry but you know how it is around here. Cliffies to keep you guys on the edges of your seats then fall off when we say "To Be Continued" XD Hope you like the chapter.**

**4. THE ZEEBRA KING: Ok one I'll shall never bow down to you! You should bow down to me! *insert Evil Tadase Laugh* Sorry had a moment there. Sorry I had to leave you hanging like that, but here's the next chapter. **

**5. Midnight-LOL: I sooo love your user name XD. And if you say now one more time I'll send Kathy after you with a pillow full of potatoes...jk XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**6. Yaku-R: Thank you I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Spira: Well that's all for now. **

**Kathy: Until we come back with the next chapter-**

**Charm: R&R until we come back!**

**Kathy: Hey you little thing! That was my line!**


	3. I Suck Big Time

**Spira: …**

**Kathy: You are the worst person of all time.**

**Spira: …**

**Kathy: You abandoned all of your Shugo Chara stories! Went into a new fandom and left all of your reviewers hanging!**

**Spira: …..I'm sorry.**

**Kathy: Dang straight you are! Then our owner had the nerve to make new characters! NEW ONES! She might forget about us.**

**Spira:…. No she won't.**

**Kathy: The heck! This whole Hetalia thing is going to far!**

**China: That's not very nice, aru.**

**Lesy: Yeah. And I'm sorry you guys, everyone. I've been so stuck in the Hetalia fandom I forgot my other stories. But I'm going to try and finish them. I promise. But until then I'm gonna have to get myself back into the Shugo Chara fandom to try and finish them. I'm very sorry to you all I never meant for this to happen please forgive me.**


End file.
